Life as a Leonawhite Girl
by JessRobStar
Summary: For my Challenge: My Spy school. Gallagher and Blackthorne arrive at Leonawhite but the students are definitely keeping something from them. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know Cam and Zach aren't dating **

**Enjoy and Review **

Chapter 1

I'd spent my years at Leonawhite Girl College, it had been amazing, I was a senior this year, and this year, the Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute would be coming here. We had the room but still it was kind of hard. I was Indiana Lewis. Codename: The Deadly. As the phrase says silent but deadly.

This was my fifth year at Leonawhite, we never had exchanges, and this was our first one. There was meant to be eight people coming all together, which was cool, they were meant to be the best. Yet they had no idea who we were. Yet we knew about them. Leonawhite was situated in Sydney, Australia. Our building was hidden, we were a big metal box, it was the national art gallery for about a month or so until we took it over, it was a very big, and modern building. I'd spent these five years with my roommates. Elle, Jamie, and Em. We were all really different, Elle was the gossip girl, Jamie was the kick ass boxer, and Em was nerd, And I well, I was the quiet monster. That's why my favourite subject was P&E. I could show everybody what I'd got. Jamie was my only real competition but she only used her hands an that's why I always won.

"Ms Lewis, Ms Bonnet, Ms Strange, and Ms Ponic. I'd like to speak with you all privately?" Mrs White said quietly. That was who the school was named after Leona White we were a fairly new school, It had started four years after I had come. We were a school, for agents. We were meant to be a better group to the Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne boys but they had some good people in there. Zach Goode and Cameron Morgan, and their friends they were the best of the best, maybe even trained by the best.

We'd all sat down at Mrs White's office. And she smiled at us sweetly. "Now girls, you know the exchange is happening today and I have a little mission for you" Mrs White says smiling. We all look at each other and smile wildly. "You must not let them get to Leonawhite College" she says. We all look at each other and smile. Sure our school was a black box but our school was underneath, not where the art gallery actually went. "All eight of them?" Em asks nervously. I didn't see why she was so nervous she could kick ass. "Yes, Ms Strange you'll be distracting Grant Newman and Bex Baxter" she says we all smile, they were the good fighters. "Ms Bonnet you'll be taking down Macey McHenry and Jonas" she says again. We all laugh, this was going to be easy. "Ms Ponic you'll take down Liz Sutton and Jonas" she says smiling. "And finally Ms Lewis you'll be taking down there two best operatives Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode" she says smiling. Great. Even though I was pretty good these guys were the best. "They'll arrive at the destination and eleven forty five they must not enter before twelve got it?" Mrs White says smiling. We all look at each other and high five one another, we could do this. We will do this. We all head to our rooms and get changed in casual. Elle had decided to do my hair, it was curly, my hair looked sexy. I was wearing a red tank top that showed some clevelage, and dark blue jeans. It was simple but it had an effect. I put on my mother's necklace on and headed out the door. I saw Elle in a short Black skin tight dress which really suited her. Jamie was in a Grey hoodie, with jeans, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Even though she looked simple, she still managed to look hot. Em was wearing contacts and had her hair swept up into a messy bun. She had a pink long sleeve top, and was wearing black leggings. We all walk side by side smiling. "Ok. Be sexy, be a distraction. Don't let anybody get in your way, do everything possible to make sure they can't get in. They all have crushes, use that against them, make the girl jealous, they won't leave their man, and if you have to be violent" I shoot a look at Jamie and she just smiles. I pass them all some nicotine patches. "Here's some nicotine patches" I say smiling. We all look at each together and group hug. We all pull away and walk towards the elevator. It was 11:40. We were right on time. We got out of the building and split up, I stood leaning against the building. I saw Zach and Cammie heading in my direction, I get up and start walking towards them. I plug my earphones in and look down at the ground walking. I bump into Zach, and look up at him and smile. "sorry, I get a little distracted when I listen to my earphones" I say smiling. Zach just smirks and I can see Cammie looking jealous. "That's why you don't use them so you don't have to embarrass yourself by running into hot guys like me" Zach says smirking. I start playing with my hair, and smile.

"And what makes you think I'd care?" I say. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"Because you just moved 3 of your mouth muscles, slightly" he says smiling. I flash him a smile. I pull my tank top down slightly and begin playing with my hair again. "That's hot when you do that" he says smirking. I put a finger to my lips and pull Zach closer kissing him, I start playing with Zach's hair as he grabs hold of my waist. I pull away and I see Cammie looking infuriated.

"I never got your name" I say smiling. I glance at my watch and see its 11:56. Four minutes to go.

"We've got to go; we are going to be late" Cammie says angrily.

"I'm Jane" I say smiling. Zach thinks for a moment, before answering.

"Max" Zach says shaking my hand. Cammie starts to pull Zach and I grip his wrist and smile.

"Goodbye kiss?" I say smirking. Zach smirks.

"That's my smirk" Zach says laughing.

"Prove it" I say. Zach smiles, and pulls me closer and begins kissing me, I put my hands around his shoulders. I feel Zach's tongue entering my mouth, I push my tongue down his throat. I glance at my watch 11:59. I was going to win. I open my eyes and see Cammie glancing at her watch tapping it. She sees me looking and just shakes her head. I look at my watch it was 12:00. Just for fun I apply a nicotine patch to Zach's neck and I see him fall to the ground. Cammie obviously didn't know I did it because she kneels down next to Zach and I put one on her neck also. I see Mr Solomon look at me smiling. "You must be Indiana Lewis" he says smiling. I shake his hand vigorously.

"You took out our two best operatives, that takes skill" he says.

I flash Solomon a smile. "If Zach didn't fall for my flirtatious ways I doubt I would have done it" I say.

Solomon gives me a nod and I hear Jamie's voice over the speaker. "Just knocked out Newman and Baxter" Jamie says. "Good work, I knocked Zach and Cammie out as well" I say laughing through the Comm's. I pick up Zach and Cammie and throw them over both shoulders. We walk inside the building and I find Liz, Jonas, Macey, Grant, Bex, and Nick scrambled all over the floor. I see a huge grin planted on Solomon's face as he lifts Jonas and Liz and throws them over his shoulder, I hear a shy thanks from Em. Jamie throws Bex and Grant over her shoulders and I move towards Elle.

"That was awesome guys" I say smiling. They all turn around and look at me huge grins planted on each of there faces. I lift Macey up and chuck her over my spare shoulder. I see Elle grab Nick and throw him over her shoulder. We all get inside the elevator, and smile at each other wildly.

When the door opens we all stare at Solomon. "This is Leonawhite Girls College" We chorus.


	2. Chapter 2

Just decided to continue this enjoy

And review?

Chapter 2

We saw them all wake up, and we just smile. "You're that chic from the street right?" Zach asks.

"Yes" I say smiling. I smile at Cammie. "Real name's Indiana Lewis, so you're Cammie?" I whisper.

She flashes me a smile "Yeah, so this is Leonawhite College?" she asks taking a look at the surroundings. I give her a hand to help her up. I look Zach and smirk. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the best. GULLIBLE" I say holding back laughs.

"We are the best; you just don't look like a spy or even an agent" Zach says. I give him a hand up and he takes it. He was then looking into my eyes I move away. I look over at Cammie. "It wasn't a real kiss just so you know, I'm actually taken" I say smiling at the thought. Damien. He'd visit on weekends, he was from Blackthorne, he didn't get chosen to come though, Solomon had given him some work to do this week and would be here later.

Cammie gives me a wink and looks at Zach. "He really is gullible" Cammie says smiling.

"So Jane?" Zach says. I blush lightly.

"Who's the lucky man?" Zach asks.

"Damien, didn't think it would matter to you Zachary" I say.

"He goes to Blackthorne" Zach states.

"True" I say smiling.

"Stop flirting with the new guy, Indiana" Jamie yells. I look over at her and laugh.

"Wasn't Jamie, just making him feel welcome" I say looking over at Zach.

"I liked the name Jane it suits you" Zach says smirking.

I punch him in the gut and he stammers backwards. "Name's Indiana Lewis, don't push me new guy, you'll regret it" I say angrily. I see Cammie laughing, and my roommates were bursting out laughing.

"Ms Lewis could you show the guests to their rooms, Ms Bonnet, Ms Strange, and Ms Ponic get there timetables organised" Mrs White says calmly. I let out a sigh. "Come on people I'll show you to your rooms" I say angrily. Cammie comes up and walks next to me. "How come we've never heard of you? And you've heard of us?" Cammie asks.

"Research. We knew there had to be other schools like us, so we searched, and not even the best hacker in the state could find out about us" I say calmly walking down the hall. I stop by the room next to mine, Damien would occupy it whenever he came, now it was there's.

"Zachary, Grant, Nick and Jonas here's your room" I say angrily. Zach smirks but goes into his room.

I stop in the room after. "You guys want to be next to the boys?" I ask. They all look at each other and start discussing they were talking for about ten minutes when I choose to interrupt them.

"Just so you know, you guys will have to share a toilet" I say smiling. I see Macey's jaw drop and I let out a laugh. "Any other rooms?" Liz asks nervously. I flash her a smile.

"There's the one next to our room, two toilets, but the rooms are connected so its just one big room?" I say. They all look at each other and smile. "We'll take it" Macey says smiling. I show them to our room and the empty area next to ours. They move in, and Cammie take the bed next to mine. Bex takes the bed next to Bex, Liz takes the bed next to Em, and Macey takes the bed next to Elle. We all sit there smiling. "Just so you guys know the rest of the Blackthorne boys are coming down on Friday **(A/N it was Wednesday) **and there will be a ball held then" I say smiling. I see a huge grin planted on Macey's face. "Introduce time go" Macey says smiling.

"I'm Indiana Lewis, I have a boyfriend called Damien who goes to Blackthorne, my codename's The Deadly. As the phrase says silent but deadly. I'm the best fighter here" I say glancing at Jamie who just shrugs. Elle goes next. "I'm Elle Bonnet, I gossip a lot, I read magazines heaps, my codename is Beauty" Elle says smiling. I see Macey wink at her and we continue.

"I'm Jamie Strange, kick ass boxer, I'm the best with my hands" Jamie says flashing me a look.

"my codenames Kick Ass, and my favourite class is P&E" Jamie adds. I see Em looking a little nervous and I give her a nod of approval. "I'm Em Ponic, I love science, and doing homework during my spare time, I crack high security codes and my codename is the hacker" she says smiling. Liz gives her a wink. "Cameron Morgan. Chameleon. Cove ops" Cammie says winking at me.

"Rebecca Baxter. Fighter. P&E" Bex says winking at Jamie.

"Macey McHenry. Gossiper. Cove ops, for disguises" Macey says smiling.

"Elizabeth Sutton. Nerd. Research and Development" Liz says nervously.

We all smile at each other and know this is going to be a great semester.

"Okay. Crushes from Blackthorne Go!" Elle says.

"Liz has a crush on Jonas" Macey says looking in Liz's direction. Who just blushes.

"Bex has a massive crush on Grant" Macey says smiling at Bex. Bex comes over and punches Macey lightly in the arm. "British Bombshell" Macey and Cammie chorus. I flash them a smile.

"And Cammie has a massive crush on Zach" Macey says smiling.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen her when I kissed Zach to distract them? She was furious" I joke.

Macey laughs and Cammie gives me a death stare and punches me in the arm.

"DO NOT!" Cammie shouts. We all look at her and laugh. Eventually Cammie joins in. I then hear a knock on the door. "I'll answer it" I say as I get up. I open the door and see Damien standing there smiling. "Hello Gorgeous"" he says smiling and kisses me on the lips softly. I pull way knowing the girls are standing there. "I thought you weren't coming until Friday?" I ask. Damien smiles.

"Thought I'd surprise you" he says smiling. Damien grabs hold of my waist as I turn around.

"These are the exchanges from Gallagher" I say smiling.

"Elle, Jamie, Em's" Damien says smiling at all of them.

I see Macey stand up and the other Gallagher Girls do the same.

"I'm Macey" Macey says shaking Damien's hand.

"Bex" she says shaking Damien's hand a little too hard.

"Liz" she says smiling.

"You're Zach's girl right?" Damien says. Cammie blushes.

"Sorry I thought you were dating" Damien says smiling.

"Uh no, I'm Cammie" she says shaking his hand.

"Zach doesn't shut up about you, ugh it gets so irritating" Damien says. Cammie blushes, and her whole face goes red. "Aww Cammie has a crush" Bex says smiling.

**So what did you think? A little long, but its great writing a new story with new ideas popping into your head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't seem able to write my other Gallagher Girl fanfic so I thought I'd add a chapter to this one**

**Anyway review?**

Chapter 3

"So I'm guessing I'm sharing a room with the Blackthorne boys?" Damien asks. I flash him a smile.

"You'll love it" I say.  
"And you can get all the juicy gossip for us" Elle says smiling. Damien flashes her a smile.

"Girls these days" Damien says shaking his head.

"Guys these days" I say punching Damien in the arm lightly. Damien laughs.

"So classes today, let's see which classes we have together" Macey says smiling. I pass my timetable to Cammie and she passes me hers.

**FIRST PERIOD**

Hacking

Taught by Mr Anson

Floor 2 room 16

**SECOND PERIOD  
**Covert Operations

Taught by Agent Townsend

Floor 7

**Lunch**

**THIRD PERIOD**

P&E or T&K (A/N Train and Kill)

Teacher: Ms Laurine

Oval bottom floor

**FOURTH PERIOD**

History of Weapons

Teacher: Ms White

Floor 2 room 6

**FIFTH PERIOD**

CIA history

Taught by Mr Anderson

**SIXTH PERIOD**

FIELD TRIP

I pass Cammie's timetable back to her and smile, all the same classes.

"What's field trip?" Cammie asks.

"We get to go places, like yesterday we went to the CIA base" I say smiling.

"Tuesday we went and talked to some of the clearance 9 spies" Jamie says grinning.

"And Monday we got the whole day off to go a mission with the CIA" I say. All of their mouths drop open and I let out a laugh. "I'm going to love this semester" Bex says grinning. We all laugh.

"Are the guys going?" Macey asks. I have a flickback, Zach did, Grant did, yep they all did.

"Yeah all of them" I say. The guys walk in, and flash us a smile.

"You guys got sixth period field trip?" Grant asks.

"Yeah, we all do" I say smiling. I see Zach walk into our room smiling.

"How's it going Jane?" Zach asks smirking.

"Pretty good, how's it going Max?" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"Hey Cammie can I talk to you for a sec?" Zach asks. I see Cammie move forward towards me.

"Yeah definitely" Cammie says as they both walk out the door.

Cammie

We walk down the hall of Leonawhite and reach a flight of stairs. We climb up them and reach the old art's museum, which Indiana told me. There was another flight of stairs and we climb up them, until we reach the rooftop. We both sit down on the edge looking at each other wildly.

"How do you like it here?" Zach asks me. I look over at him and smile nervously.

"Yeah its good but it seems as if there's a secret to this place you know something they aren't telling us?" I say. Zach smirks.

"Like what Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks.

"How are they even allowed to go to a CIA base, and go on a mission with them? I mean seriously, I doubt it's because of their principal, as we would be able to also, I think it's something about them individually" I confess. Zach looks at me seriously and shrugs.

"Possibly, I mean we've never actually heard of them, and they've heard of us maybe they just higher clearance?" Zach says.

"Yeah maybe, so what did you want to talk about?" I ask nervously. Zach smirks.

"Well I was thinking that you could come to the ball with, Damien, Indiana and I? Kind of a foursome but not the dirty kind" Zach says letting out a laugh. I blush lightly.

"I'd love too, so how are you getting on with Damien?" I ask playing with my hands.

"Yeah pretty good, he's completely fallen for Indiana though" Zach says.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask. Zach smirks.

"Kind of, I like her but nothing is really going to happen" Zach says. Wow. And here I thought he had feelings for me. "Ok then, we are meant to be having breakfast soon so we better get ready" I say calmly. We both walk out.

So what did you think?

Love triangle forming or really a love square?

Anyway hope you liked it! And please review me your thoughts or just PM me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Indiana

I just spent the whole breakfast talking to Zach, well Zach talking to me, and I could tell Damien was getting a little jealous. After we finished breakfast, Damien came up to me. "Hey, I was thinking we could skip the rest of the day and go off somewhere, just the two of us what do you say?" Damien asks smiling. I flash him a smile. "I'd love too, but back for the fieldtrip" I say smiling. Damien smiles and pulls me closer. "Let's go then" I say smiling. We leave the halls and see Mrs Smith, walking towards us. "Couldn't you guys wait til another day? I mean today we need to show the students around" Mrs Smith says. I shake my head vigorously.

"Fine, I'll tell the students you had some important matters to take care of, but be back for the field trip, you need to help with the cover up" Mrs Smith says. I nod, we both head to our room and grab our CIA clearances. I look at mine clearly, CLEARANCE 10 was written in big bold black writing, Damien holds his up, CLEARANCE 10. We'd both reached clearance 10 a month ago we'd been in the CIA since we first came to Leonawhite, Damien got to spy on the guys from Blackthorne, and I'd come and gone from Gallagher Academy as Tina Walters. It was the perfect cover, gossiper, annoying, and nosy, able to get away with anything. As Gallagher's timetables were opposite to ours it was easy, we had school during their breaks, and they had school during our breaks, simple. The girls had been spending their breaks looking for other schools like theirs, and getting some agents to check them out. Leonawhite was really a CIA base. All the girls that attended Leonawhite were clearance 7 or above. And the real reason for Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne coming to Leonawhite, well to get some recruits for the CIA and really to get them before the circle did.

"Ready to go? I've got the perfect place" Damien says flashing me a smile. I blush.

"Yeah I'm ready just thinking about things" I say coolly, Damien smiles.

"Aren't we all?" Damien says smiling. I flash him a smile. I link arms and bump into Jamie.

"This is what? The third time this month? Love birds" Jamie says smiling. I nudge her on the shoulder. "We will check in at the main headquarters and be back by 5 just in time for the field trip" Damien says looking at his watch. "Why do we have to deal with the cover up?" Jamie asks annoyed. I flash her a smile. "You'll be fine, but remember to check up on Cammie and Zach, I heard them talking out on the rooftop they're starting to get suspicious" I say calmly.

"On it, I'm going to have to watch Bex, Grant, Zach and Cammie do you know how much hard work that is?" Jamie asks.

"A lot I know, we'll be back soon" I say waving my hand out at her.

Cammie

I was sitting in Hacking, the tables were in groups so Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, Zach, Nick and Jonas. Jamie, Elle and Em all sat down at the group table next to ours. Where was Indiana? She was supposed to be in this class. "Where's Indiana?" I ask nervously.

"No idea, Damien's missing also" Zach says. I flash him a smile. We spent the lesson cracking into the M16 which was hard, but we managed to do it, halfway through the lesson the teacher came up to us. "I'm guessing you guys are wondering where Indiana and Damien are?" Mr Anson asks smiling. I flash him a smile. "The two of them have gone for a trip Gallagher Academy to tell them that the exchange has gone good, and to see your mother actually" Mr Anson says looking at me.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, Damien and Indiana have been compiling a report of the exchange so far so they're giving that to the headmistress, and I believe after that they've gone to see the Blackthorne principal to say everything's going well" Mr Anson says. He walks off and goes off to talk to talk to the Leona girls.

"Don't you think it's weird that they are doing this the first day? Wouldn't you do that halfway?" Zach asks suspiciously. I nod. "Yeah it seems kind of weird, it still feels like the school is hiding something" I whisper. "I know what you mean, the girls weren't even there for breakfast, well Jamie, Elle and Em weren't" Macey says.

"Hey Jamie where were you at Brekkie?" Bex yells. I see Jamie turn around, and look over at Em and Elle who just shrug. "Just some final details of your stay" Jamie says smiling. We all nod our agreement and go back to our work. "Do you believe it?" I ask nervously.

"There not lying that's for sure, I'd be able to tell" Zach says smirking. I flash him a smile.

"We'll ask about it at the field trip ok?" Macey says. We all nod our agreement.

Indiana

We'd been to the CIA main headquarters, we'd signed in. And now we were just leaving Luna Park ice-creams in hand. We both sit down next to each other smiling. "Indi?" Damien says. I look towards Damien. "Yeah?" I ask.

"I think Zach likes you" Damien says. I squeeze Damien's hand.

"And you have nothing to be jealous of" I say smiling. Damien smiles.

"Because I love you Damien, more than I've ever loved anyone" I say. Damien squeezes my hand again. "I love you too, Indi so much, I can't lose you to him" Damien says.

"You won't" I say shaking my head. Damien smiles. Damien leans in closer to me and kisses me, his lips tasted cold, like ice-cream, he smelt so sweet. I pull away; it was like 4 o clock.

"We better get going" I say. Damien nods grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it.

**So what did you think?  
Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

So I won't be updating any of my stories after one final update so enjoy this while you can

I'll update this one maybe one week or two weeks away?

Anyway sorry

And review? Because I might update quicker…..

Chapter 5

Indiana

We'd headed back and finished the cover up details. We were going on a mission, with several of the Leonawhite agents. It was a simple mission really find a guy named Sean Davis and take him into the CIA. What we'd really be doing was watching them, criticising their every move, seeing their abilities, but to get to our standards they needed to ace it. Damien was by my side as we walked into Ms Smith's office. Jamie, Elle and Em walk in after us smiling. We all sit down on the couch smiling.

"All details are in place?" Ms Smith asks.

"Yep, we are all good, isn't Solomon coming up also?" I ask.

"Right here" A yell comes from the hallway. We see Mr Solomon walk in.

"Hello ladies, I'll be coming on the mission, as an adult supervisor" Mr Solomon says.

"Seriously? Ms Smith, we can look after ourselves" Damien says clearly annoyed.

"I know you guys can, but I see you guys are getting closer to the students and may not have a clear mindset" Ms Smith says.

"You're joking? Solomon spends all his spare time with Zach and Cammie!" Jamie says angrily.

"I know girls, it's just that I'm older and won't put friendships in perspective" Mr Solomon says.

"We are a higher clearance than Solomon we say he can't go" I say angrily.

"But I'm higher clearance than you all, and I say Solomon is going with YOU!" Ms Smith yells.

I let out a moan. Ms Smith then starts talking over the loud speaker. "Could the students going on the field trip please go to the principal's office" the exchange students come in, after five minutes after the announcement has gone. "Ready" they say smiling. We turn around and flash them all smiles. We pass them there covers, and I have a re-look at mine.

Real Name-Indiana Lewis

Cover-Bonnie Lace

Friends-Katy Sole (Jamie), Amy Parks (Em), Gloria Daymore (Elle), Hayley Ellens (Liz), Rachel Wesdol (Bex), Eliza Pierson (Macey), Willow Lace (Cammie), Jack Winters (Zach), Rory Black (Damien), Hamish Font (Nick), Ryan Summer (Grant), and Aaron Davids (Jonas)

Parent-Mark Lace (Solomon)

Relatives-Willow Lace (Cammie)

Likes-Playing football, and basketball, likes playing outdoors, hanging out with Willow, and going shopping, hanging out with boyfriend

Dislikes-Eating unhealthy food, watching TV, getting into fights with boyfriend

Boyfriend-Rory Black (Damien)


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't updated in like ages so I'm sorry, really sorry okay this chapter is going to be extra-long for you guys as an apology, enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 6

Indiana

We had to find Sean Davis in 3 hours, we had a list of his clients to interrogate, so that was going to be fun. Cammie walks next to me as we leave Leonawhite. "You guys are hiding something from us what is it?" Cammie asks. I shake my head.

"We are a spy school in Sydney Australia, what could we possibly be hiding?" I lie. Cammie looks at me questionably. "How come you're allowed to go to the CIA and meet clearance 9 agents?" Cammie asks. I look at her and sigh. "Ms White is a clearance ten agent, and she wants us all to get into CIA or M16 when we graduate so she's giving us some experience I guess you could say" I say keeping my poker face on. Cammie nods moving towards Zach. I pass everybody a Comm's unit, ours were connected with everyone, but we could change the frequency to just the Leonawhite girls and Solomon. We all split up into threes, I was stuck with Cammie and Zach, Jamie was with Grant and Bex, Elle was with Macey and Nick, and Em was with Liz and Jonas, and Solomon was constantly checking on all of us. The three of us had to interrogate Leo Collins, Sean Davis' closest client. We reach his office and I'd been told I had to do the talking, what fun. "Hello? Mr Collins?" I say playing with my hair, I was in a very short black dress which was extremely tight, but it did its job. Leo Collins was in his early thirties and just smiles when he sees me. "Whats a gorgeous girl like you doing in my office" Mr Collins asks moving his chair closer to me, I sit up on the desk and cross my legs. I start playing with my hair again. "Whats a guy like you doing in a cheap old office?" I reply. Mr Collins smiles. "Touché" Mr Collins says grabbing a glass of wine.

"Want one?" he asks. I smile as he passes me a glass, Mr Collins finishes it in one sip, I look at him and smile shoving the contents into my mouth. "So are we busy in the next half hour?" Mr Collins asks moving closer to me, I smile. "What did you have in mind?" I ask. Mr Collins smiles moving closer to me and feeling up my leg. "Storeroom in 5?" Mr Collins asks. I smile sweetly, before walking away, I see Zach and Cammie leaning against a brick wall flirting, I look over at them and move towards them, they see me and smile. "How's it going?" Cammie asks. I shrug.

"Meeting him in a store room in 4, then I'll apply a nicotine patch and we can interrogate in there, or there's also a room just below it, where the Leonawhite College has access to" I say smiling sweetly.

"You're so good at this, I mean I wouldn't have the guts to flirt with him, much less meet him in a storeroom" Cammie says. I shrug.  
"Easiest way to hook guys in" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"Gotta go come in in 5" I say messing up my hair, I pull out some body spray and spray, Zach begins to cough, I hush him up. "Bye guys, I got a good one" I say raising my voice. I see Mr Collins smile moving towards me I walk towards him he just smiles at me showing the way to the storeroom; it had nothing in it really, just a table with some paperwork on it. Mr Collins closes the door, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. I move closer to him, helping him take his shirt off, once that's gone he moves closer to me kissing me on the lips pushing me towards the table, I pull off my blouse, so all I was in was a bra, Collins smiles wildly, obviously liking what he sees. He pulls off his belt and smiles at me. "Do we like a little naughty?" Mr Collins says holding up his belt I smile as he ties my hands up with the belt connecting it to a hook. I get myself comfortable on the table smiling with my hands up behind my back. Collins gets up on top of me and begins kissing me on the lips shoving his tongue deeper into my mouth, I hear the door open and smile pulling the belt off of me, as Mr Collins looks at me weirdly. I jump up on top of him putting him in a headlock. Cammie applies a nicotine patch to his neck, and we all smile at each other. "That was amazing Indiana" Cammie says excitingly. I do a bow laughing at myself as I put my blouse back on.

"How's it going there?" Solomon asks. I look over at Mr Collins and smile.

"Yeah good, Mr Collins is knocked out and we're about out move him to the interrogation room" I say. "So how are they going so far?" Solomon asks obviously wondering about their mission.

"You have no right to know Solomon" I say angrily.

"Come on, I'm going to see the reports afterwards anyway, and Ms White wouldn't be happy" Solomon says. "I don't give a crap about Ms White" I say angrily, as Zach and Cammie look at me weirdly. "Fine" Solomon says angrily. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Zach asks questionably.

"Solomon was getting on my nerves" I say taking the Comm unit out of my ear.

"Hey! You're supposed to have them in at all times!" Cammie exclaims.

"Well if you want to be bossed around by Solomon go ahead, but really I thought you were better than that" I say sharply. Zach and Cammie both look at one another and shrug.

"What did you have in mind?" Zach asks smirking. I smile.

"Lets go for a wander around the city" I say smiling. Cammie looks at me clearly annoyed.

"But what about this guy? I mean we have to find out what he knows-" Cammie exclaims. I let out a sigh. Grabbing a piece of equipment out of the bag, which told you a person's memories. I place the object around Mr Collins head and bring out my big as computer. "Computer find me any information on Sean Davis" I say calmly, the computer starts loading, 5 minutes to go.

"Once this is done we'll go out for at least an hour because they'll spend their time interrogating them" I say smiling. Cammie and Zach both nod, smiling at each other.

"Why don't the others do this?" Cammie asks questionably. I shrug.

"Because they actually want you guys to do something, and the only reason I'm doing it is because I'm bored" I say. Zach smirks. "Too easy for you Jane?" Zach asks, I shrug.

"But what about the report afterwards what are we going to write?" Cammie asks questionably. I smile brightly. "Leave that to me" I say smiling. They both nod pulling out the Comm's from their ears. "All information has been collected about Sean Davis" The computer says. I smile looking down at the computer, Sean Davis worked with Mr Collins' wife, and often the three spent the night together, location of home is 23 Jumpstart Street Sydney. I smile at the computer, shutting it and putting it back into the bag. I grab the Comm's just in case of emergency.

"Hey Indi about to slack off are we?" Em says through the Comm's.

"Shit! How do you know that?" I ask. Em laughs.

"Hacked into your laptop, then hacked into your webcam" Em says quietly.

"Yeah we'll be gone for like an hour, we've got everything we need to know on Sean Davis from Collins" I say.

"You used that new gadget didn't you? Lazy pants, what are you going to write on the report then?" Em asks. "Write some crap about what an amazing job they did the usual, but we still all have to find him" I say smiling. "Okay but reply to everyone" Em says. I pull the Comm unit out of my ear and put it back into the bag. Zach walks back in and looks at me questionably. "What are we going to do with him?" Zach asks pointing at Collins. I shrug. "Leave him here, I'll only have to change disguises in case we need to go back into that office" I say, grabbing my spare disguise from the bag, it was a long brown wig with curls, I head for the toilet and get changed into a dark grey tank top and jeans, I mess my hair up a bit and put on hot pink lipstick, I smile at myself in the mirror, I put some black high heels on, and remove my necklace. I change my contacts to brown and swap bags. I step out, and look at Cammie and Zach and smile. Zach smirks. "What about us? I mean I'm sure he would've seen us" Zach says. I smile grabbing out a black pair of nerd glasses and passing them to Zach. I pass him a dark blue vest, and Zach just looks at me. "No hotness for Zach. What about Cammie?" Zach asks. I smile passing Cammie a hair tie and a light pink top and white jeans, Cammie heads towards the bathroom taking her time getting changed. "Do you like nerd Zach?" Zach asks smirking. I let out a laugh. "You wish Blackthorne boy" I say. Zach smirks. Cammie gets out of the bathroom her hair in a tight bun, she'd applied some make-up to make her skin lighter, I smile at her.

"Okay new names, Zach your Thomas Humphrey" I say looking at Zach who just nods.

"Cammie your Claire Woods" I say, Cammie just smiles.

"And I'm Eliza Jane" I say calmly. We all nod our agreements.

"Let's have some fun" Cammie says excitingly.

So what did you think? Please review?


End file.
